The Prude King In The Perverts World
by snowyassas1n
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF INTERESTED IN TAKING IT UP!
1. New World, New Job

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or pokegirls I do own whatevr oc's I come up with though

AN: alrights guys and gals this is my first attempt at fanfiction I have been a reader for a looong time and ran out of stories I like to read so I decided why not test the waters a little and make my own story this will be a bleach x pokegirls crossover. That's right the king of prudes shall meet this perverse world!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo Kurosaki, Age: 18, Heigth 6ft, Hairl color: orange, and last but not least newly instated "pure" soul reaper as in no longer a substitute. You'd think he would be happy with the fact that he now has recognition, fame and glory and the offer to become captain of a newly instated squad 14. Squad 14 is a squad made entirley of arrancars and quincys that survived the war of ywach, in which after he was killed all the quincys plegded loyalty to ichigo for being the one to end his tyranny, and have become the newly dubbed world balancer squad seeing as it houses being from different realms. The main function of the squad is to keep things in balance slaying excess hollows and the like.

Sadly though our resident strawyberry is not happy at all because he just discovered that he is dying. When his soul became "pure" his hollow side destroyed it seeing as they are polar opposites. This lead to ichigo just dropping dead in his inauguration ceremony to become taicho of the 14th squad. Which brings us to now.

"ICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOO!" screamed orihime. Long time friend having just given each other their virginitys last night.

"ichigo whats wrong!" said rukia. The reason of ichigos excistence for making him a souls reaper

"urahara whats wrong with him!" yelled isshin kurosaki. Ichigos father.

"it seems we forgot that ichigo's human side was mulling over the hollow side and with that gone his pure sould reaper soul was obliterated by his hollow side" said urahara.

The audience consisting of all the sould reapers, the vizards, squad 14, the kurosaki family, and ichigos closest friends having heard this started crying over the loss of a great hero whos strength could ony be matched by kami-sama herself.

Trying to gain control of the chaos that was ensure to follow captain commamder kyoraku spoke aloud to everyone. "I know we have just lost one of the greatest warriors to ever grace the soul society, but sadly we cannot grieve for long as we need to bring peace to the realms! And beside ichigo would never want us to become saddend by his death rather he would want us to continue on." Hearing this many began to calm down knowing their leaders words were true. " as such we have need of a new captain for this new squad so I nominate isshin kurosaki as squad 14's new taicho to give respect to his son". All agreed to this as he was already a previous taicho so this would nothing new for him.

" I accept the terms as long as ichigo is acknowleged as the first taicho and that my daughter will be allowed to live with me so that they may never be alone." "Those terms are agreeable kurosaki-taicho" said kyoraku. "the with this let us lead the soul society to great prosperity!" a chorus of " hai sototaicho" was heard all throughout the soul society. "Now let us prepare a heros funeral!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXline breakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All was black and cold that's all he felt the second he died. He had no idead how long he had been here what felt like eternity could have been years or years could have been seconds he did not know. He was just saddened by the fact that he finally got to be a captain and now this happens. He wouldve continued his descent into depression if not for that warm white light he was seeing. Deciding to continue towards it he followed the light until it was all around and heft like he was getting sucked up somewhere until a loud "oomph" was heard as he crashed onto the floor of what looked like a great white expanse with a ornant throne in the middle of it.

On the sat the probaly most gorgeous women he had ever come across. She was about 5'11 inches with the breast size of a C. She had long silvery hair that seemed to have stars in it that went down to waist length. Her eyes had silver irises and the pupil was an ever changing coloro. She had a dark gown on as if were made of a galaxy. With beautiful dark skys that swirling glaxies in them. Just looking at her he blushed up a storm as she had a smile that felt so warm and calming to just see.

He was about to ask where he was when the deity spoke"you are in my personal realm young one, and yes I can read your mind before you ask, I am kami the creator of all things" This realization had him now wide-eyed and he bowed deeply "may I ask what I am doing here in your presence kami-sama?" "do not worry ichigo you are here because your duty is not yet over in realm of the living" hearing this ichigo was confused "_I died didn't I so why am I not done yet?"_ he wondered. "I have a new path for you to take in a new dimemsion that is about to become consumed by chaos with an ancient deity awakeing and only you have the power to stop it by traversing this realm and building up a team."said kami.

"team?" ichigo said. "yes you will going to a world inhabited by creatures known as pokegirls, whi ch are anthromophic girls with many a power that is potent enough to defeat a menos grande." Hearing this ichigo asked "so they are like animal girls?" "yes and no, they have feelings as any human would are intelligent some more so than any human, and are the only childbearers of that world seeing as human women are sterile thanks to the red palgue." She said. "the red plague?" ichigo asked. "here come ichigo I will impart to the knowleged of that world to make this a lot easier to process" as she said this ichigo walked over to her and she placed her hand on his head and imparted all the knowlegde of this world onto him. The reaction she got was the one she was expecting. Ichigo was completley red in the face and sputtering inchoherent things. Once he finally calmed down he shouted" YOU MEAN THIS TEAM I HAVE TO MAKE IS BASICALLY A HAREM WITH SIX DIFFERENT GIRLS!". "yep" she replied. " um kami-sama not to doubt you or anything its just that I am uncomfortable with multiple girls like",she gained a sickening sweet smile that you only saw on unohana when you were trouble, seeing this "although I will do my best for you kami-sama." He said nervously.

"Good for a second I thought you were about to say no" she said all to sweetly. He was honestly scared to death at the moment his glaring women weakness coming back to bite him in the ass at the moment. "now that is settled I shall giving all the neccesitys you will need and a pokedex and you will be registered as a tamer, I will also give plenty of money to live of and supply your girls with whatever they need." She said.

" Are you ready ichigo?". She asked. Only to receive a hesitant nod. "ok and by the way I have stabilized your hollow, shinigami, and quincy powers now by by ichi-kun. Oh and consider where I drop you off a gift."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was about to ask why when he suddenly found himself falling 30 stories from the sky! Onto a huge ice covered mountain. Thanks to his flash step he avoided death to get a look at where he was he was currently ontop of a huge mountain covered in ice the size of mount everest. He decided to take this time to check the changes to his attire he was currently wearing black cargo pants, a black long sleeved shirt with the number 15 on it, black vans shoes with low cut socks, and his form fitting white trenchcoat like haoiri with the kanji for 14 on his back(AN: like his bankai coat except it's a captains coat), strapped to his waits was a katana with a pure black she with a cresent moon on the side of it when he drew it it looked like his bankai blade except for the fact that its guard was now a crescent moon instead of a swastigah, this was zangestus sealed form now that his powers were stabilized.

Next to him on the ground was his bag which looked like a black backpack he found a his pokedex inside and decided to look up his information.

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Age:18

Residence:blue league

Status:active

Security clearence:government access(kami influence)

Licenses: Tamer

Active harem

Species Name Level

None

He thanked kami for this so he wont seem supsicious. He looked through his bag and found only one pokeball that he recognized as a masterball, and his essenstials to live on. He wondered why he needed such a high powered ball to get his first pokegirl and why he was on this mountain of all places. He went through his pokedex to see how much money he had and to his utter shock kami seemed fit to keep him good for the rest of his life as he had 1,200,000,000 spl credits to his name! His first question was soon answered when he heard something drop to the ground right behind him landing lightly.

He turned around to find a girl with B sized cup breast with long blue hair ina long ponytail that seemed to shine, creamy pale skin that looked like an angels, a blue daisy duke like top, with a white skirt down to mid thigh to show her long legs on her figure which she stood at about 5'10. Her arms had what looked like long blue blades going down them which he actually figured were feathers for flight, and she had a long sparkling blue tail like feather. Her arm blade-feathers retracted in her arms and looked like tattoos now. When he saw her he blushed har! She was like a blue angel in his eyes although her look was a bit emotionless.

"why are you on my mountain human, and why were you falling out of the sky?" she finally said with a serene angel like voice that seemed to hold power. He was finally out of his stupor and said"I am not from this world it seems, and I am hear to stop an ancient diety that is about to awaken soon, and also I am not human(at least not anymore)." "ah I see a world jumper eh? We had one of those a long time ago by the name uzumaki I believe, and I can sense an immense power in you so I guess you are not human indeed, and do you know the name of this deity?" she asked. "typhonna" he answered. She paled when she heard that. "If this is true then I must test you to see if you truly are powerful enough to take on such a beast as not even the legendaries had an easy time and it took the combined force of them just to put her to sleep."she said.

Ichigo then flipped his pokedex open and scanned her not believing who his first pokegirl encounter was.

**Level 100: ARTICUNT, the Legendary Freezing Bird Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Ice/Flying  
Frequency: Extremely Rare (Unique)  
Diet: unknown  
Role: mistress of frost  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dragon, Flying, Ground, Plant  
Weak Vs: None (Electric, Fire, Rock, Steel)  
Attacks: Mist, Snow Storm, Ice Wall, Ice Punch, Ice Kick, Heat Drain, Cold Snap, Diamond Dust, Heavenly Strike, Feather Shuriken, Feather Blizzard, Wingover, Typhoon, Hurricane, Dive  
Enhancements: Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Improved Respiration, Endurance, Freejoints (hips and knees), Prehensile Feet, Atmospheric Comfort, Enhanced Vision  
Evolves: N/A  
Evolves From: N/A  
Articunt is one of the three Legendary bird Pokégirls, with her two sisters being Moltits and Zapdass. The three of them were among the first Legendaries created by Sukebe. They covertly targeted supply lines and communication in human strongholds to help weaken defenses while other Legendary Pokégirls attacked the humans more directly. Articunt's usual tactic during the war was to keep high above the battlefield and use her natural powers to make blizzards engulf enemy camps, burying them under deep layers of snow, a strategy she used many times to great success.  
Articunt's body is covered in beautiful light blue short feathers that hug her closely, save for her breast feathers, which are white and a bit larger. Her hair is also the same blue as her body, with a little of it also hanging white near the front of her head. Her hair falls long and straight down to below her shoulder blades. She is the tallest of her sisters, standing one inch over six feet. Unlike other bird Pokégirls, Articunt's wings are separate appendages from her arms. Her feet are clawed, with a back-toe that allows her to grip the ground solidly when she lands. Her nipples are a deep navy blue against her C-cup breasts. Her cunt is naturally smooth and hairless. Articunt never wears clothing at any time.  
Articunt is a paragon of both Flying and Ice-type Pokégirls. Her large, powerful wings release snowflakes every time she flaps them, and she is able to soar high into the atmosphere, at altitudes where other Flying-type Pokégirls wouldn't dare to venture. Her incredibly sharp vision allows her to spot prey from miles above, letting her use her Dive attack to deadly precision. Her natural cold aura (see below) allows her to venture into warmer climes than most Ice-type Pokégirls would feel comfortable with.  
Of the three Legendary bird Pokégirls, Articunt is the most cautious. She feels that the best options in anything are those that present the least risk, even if it means waiting longer. This policy guided her movements during Sukebe's Revenge, during which time she never actively fought the humans, instead staying well out of harm's way as she let her icy powers do the trick slowly instead of using her combat abilities for a quicker solution. Articunt was against the entire idea of killing their fellow Legendary, Atmuff, and argued heavily in favor of a waiting action, hoping Atmuff would come to her senses. It was due to Articunt's influence that the three sisters waited as long as they did before they made their move. In hindsight, this turned out to be very fortunate. While she was ultimately unable to talk her sisters out of the idea that Atmuff needed to die, Articunt's debating delayed them so long that another Legendary, the vicious Hy-bra, made her own move. Although she died at Atmuff's hands, Hy-bra's attack weakened Atmuff enough that not only did Articunt and her sisters win the fight (something that might not have happened otherwise), they did so without any major losses. Articunt's caution is not cowardliness however; she pulled her own weight in the battle with the Legendary Warrior. She recognizes that sometimes there are situations where risk is inevitable, and when that happens she acts with her whole heart.  
Articunt is ruthless in a battle. Her preferred tactic is to remain high above the field, directing cold weather to wear down her foe gradually, letting them freeze. If necessary, she'll use a variety of her attacks from on high, never coming within a foe's reach. Her combination of Heat Drain and Cold Snap have been known to flash-freeze open flames, and using Typhoon and Hurricane can create deadly arctic storms around her foes. She usually uses Heavenly Strike as a warning, or a coup-de-grace on foes that have particularly annoyed her. If physical combat is unavoidable, Articunt will use Dive as often as possible, and will fall back on Ice Punch, Ice Kick, and Wingover while Mist and Ice Wall help to keep her opponents confused.  
Since the slaying of Atmuff, Articunt has left the company of her sisters. The Watchers have confirmed that she is somewhere on the Tyroon continent, either in the northern ice fields, or the ice wall between the Slot and Silver River Leagues. Opinion amongst the Watchers is divided on what to do though. By all accounts, no one has been attacked or hurt by Articunt, and even the number of people who make reliable claims to have had sex with her are particularly small. Articunt appears to be trying to stay out of sight, and many in the Watchers suggest letting her do just that, lest her icy ire be roused.  
**_**LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls: **_**  
**_**Truly Unique:**_** All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Articunt's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below). They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though.  
**_**Deathlessness:**_** Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.  
**_**No Weakness (Level X):**_** All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Articunt has No Weakness (Level 75). If she were to face a Fire or a Rock-type Pokégirl, or anything else that was considered Strong vs. Ice/Flying, at or below level 75, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.  
**_**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Articunt's lexicon of special attributes:**_**  
**_**Queen of Cold:**_** Articunt is the iciest of Ice-types. Her temperature is so cold that she actually radiates an arctic chill around her. For five hundred yards in every direction from her, the temperature around Articunt plunges far below zero, to around negative one hundred. Effects on the environment dissipate thrice as quickly as they formed if Articunt leaves the area, i.e. if she were to spend three weeks in an area, after she left it would take a week for it to return to its natural condition, no matter how dry or hot that condition may have been. It is for this reason that Articunt can maintain such a cold haven in the warm climate of Tyroon. By concentrating, Articunt can lessen her aura; the more she concentrates, the less cold it is. She rarely does this however, and has never been known to make her range above zero degrees (if she even can negate it that much).  
**_**Center of Sub-Zero:**_** All of Articunt's non-ice attacks inflict additional cold damage. For example, Feather Shuriken does not only stabbing damage, but also cold damage since the feathers are frozen. Typhoon not only hits opponent with harsh winds, but those winds are freezing. Further, all of Articunt's ice attacks inflict heavier damage than they would if they came from another Ice-type Pokégirl, representing how Articunt is truly the coldest being alive.**

He paled a little after reading all of that, but still he was sure he could win. So he asked"What happens if I pass your test then?" "I will become your first pokegirl, but let me warn you I will only be the alpha and no lower!" she said. Ichigo couldn't believe his luck here five minutes and already has a chance to have a legendary as his first girl! He decided to not pull any stops summoning his hollow mask with its demonic horns he charged a quick getsuga and swung it down fast before she could do anything about and it slammed into her causing a gash along her and slammed the hilt of zangetsu to the back of her head knocking her unconcious. He then threw his masterball at her and watched as it clicked with sound. He realized that it was toooo easy and it only because of her shock at seeing his demonic mask that he was able to catch her like that. Deciding to let her out of her pokeball he tossed it up and she was out. "…..are you a demon that mask was it was terrifiying!" she said shaking. He grimaced looking at her terrified face "I said I was from another world didn't I and I am part demon I guess you could say, by the way how are you healed already?" he asked. "I am a legendary therefore superficial wounds like that will heal easily" "I see well please don't be afraid of me I just didn't want to any chances with how powerful you are" he said. She blushed from being called powerful as she was prideful of her power. "So what is the name of my new master?" she asked. "Ok first things first I am not your master you are my equal and now alpha and shall be treated as such and my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, whats your name?" he said with a smile. She was happy that he was one of the tamers that were kind and his smile seemed to maker her face flushed. "I do not have a name as I have never had a tamer" she said. "well how about amelia?" he asked. "I like it it sounds nice" she said with a smile. "so ichi-kuuunnn I think we should create our bond now if you know what I mean" she said as she winked, when she first seen she had seen how handsome he was with his long hair(AN: post dangai training arc hair) and the muscles he had, she was going to enjoy this. He blushed crimson but nodded his head as he knew that he had to do this as her tamer.

LEMON WARNING:

"oh ichi-kun don't tell me you're a prude I bet you got all the girls back home wanting you" she said as she was removing his shirt. "I am just not used to how easy this world is when it comes to sex". He said. "oh well I am just gonna have to break you from that ichi-kun as me and you will be spending lots of time together" she said as she remover his pants and her clothes. He now was convinced that she was a goddess with her natural beauty, on the other side she was convinced he kamis gift to world as he looked like and adonis(oh the irony of that sentence). She was convinced she was gunna have to fight of everygirl from him now.

The two joined in an embrace and kissed with the war going on with their tounges. Ichigo finally dominated her and was using his hand to grab her petite but round ass and his other hand to massage her to breast. Which stifled a moan from her. She was using her hands to roam his chisled body and was in bliss as he did the same. Finally needing air they broke apart only for ichigo to get tackled to the ground and for amelia to kiss her way to his manhood. She stood gazing at his piece as it was about 8 inches long and she was indeed happy with this turn about. Deciding to go she wrapper mouth around him and started to suck eliticing a moan from ichigo which cause her to start pumping her hand on his cock which increased his pleasure. Doing this for a while he finally hit his limit and with a loud yell of "im cumming!" he shot his seed down her throat which she greedily drank down liking his taste.

Deciding to turn the tables on her he looked into her beautiful iceblue eyes with his lustful gaze getting her to get flushed at seeing him like that. He got on top of her and started to kiss all the down on her and paying special attention to her breast getting her to get wet. When he finally reach her womanhood he marveled at her flawless shaven pussy. Deciding to test the waters he licked it up to the nub earning a loud moan from amelia. "please ichi-kun don't tease meee!" as she was saying me he stuck his tounge into her slit and started licking sensualy and adding his finger he earned a gasp of "yesss" and started working on her insides evry so often nibvling her nub. Amelia was in total bliss loving every last secong of her decision to allow him to win so she could be his after she felt his power far surpassing her. As he kept going she felt a knot in her lower stomach and with a cry of "ichi-kuun" she cummed all over his face and hand.

"mmm you taste sweet ame-chan" ichigo said. Getting blush from amelia at suffix and what he said. "mou ichi-kun I cant it anymore put it in me". She said. Deciding to tease her a bit he started enter her only rub his manhood against her extremley wet womanhood earning a mock glare from amelia, deciding she had enough she grabbed his dick earning a yelp and slowly started sliding him in. She was on top of him and started riding him with a content smile on her pleasure filled face. Sliding in and out of her tight wall was begginging to become to much for ichigo and she was started to get close to thanks to how big he was inside of her. Feeling her walls clamp tight on him was too much to bear and both shouted out in pleasure"im cumming ame-chan" "cum inside ichi-kuun". Feeling her womb up with his seed both sprawled out into a lover embrace before passing out to exhaustion.

LEMON END.

When they woke up and got dressed ichigo put her in her pokeball as she was in taming shock and decided to descend the mountain to get to the closest town which was celadon city to get her registered and get a room to clean up to begin his journey to obtain six pokegirls and to train them to defeat typhonna. The first problem was to find out whats gunna happen when he registers a legendary as his first pokegirl he was sure the government will ask questions.

AN: and with this is my first chapter done I know it probably seems rushed but its my first so don't flame too hard please please read and review and help me with my mistakes I am sure that I had made oh and pm me if you have and suggestions as to which pokegirls I should put into his harem only six girls will be in it and amelia already has a spot so only five to go!


	2. Gyms and Complications

AN: ok guys and gals I was expecting flames from hell and I actually got a lot of good reviews and no flames so far, so because of that I decided to write another chapter

Now time to respond to reviews:)

Guest: sorry about the long pokedex entry I will work on cutting them down, I will put their corresponding name if they have one as there are a lot of oc pokegirls in their universe like atmuff.

Xmugen-getsugaX: her image should be the cover image for the story

Ok so ive noticed I needs a beta please so my grammatical errors can be fixed. Second not every girl is gunna be a legendary or will they be level 100, articuno was just needed to be a good alpha(and she is my personal favorite pokemon/pokegirl).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLine BreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through the use of multiple flash steps and a couple of hours and we find ichigo at the base of the snowy mountain. "Finally! I swear kami may have said that was a gift but I sorta think she just wanted to watch me burn myself out." Ichigo said. "Now time to check the map, hmmm celadon is the closest and its just my luck that it's the biggest city, that will make it easier to get everything I need." Deciding to use sonido he arrived in just under an hour, and when they said this city was huge he was not expecting this! The city had to be the size of a smaller Tokyo! There was tamers and their pokegirls walking around everywhere all dressed in skimpy clothing making ichigo a walking tomato wondering how the hell these people can just walk around like this.

If he didn't have to tame Amelia when he did, he was sure he wouldnt have done it to just get to know her first. He didn't know how he was gonna deal when he had to start adding girls. Deciding he needed a room he followed the town map to a hotel first so he can be cleaned up before he register Amelia.

Arriving at the hotel the receptionist was a pretty catgirl with long black hair. "excuse me I would like to rent a room for two please." he said "ok that will be 150 scl please." she said Handing her the required money. "ok here are your keys its on the third floor room number 302" she said. "thank miss." He said. Taking the elevator up to his room ichigo was glad to finally get cleaned up so he can begin his new life with Amelia.

He opened his door and locked it. Letting Amelia out and was immediately glomped by her."ichi-kuuun I decided I hatteee that ball I like to be free." She said with her best puppy dog eyes. "when did you get so affectionate ame-chan and don't worry you can be out after we get you registered." He answered. "well its because of our bond through taming and im just so lucky to have an Adonis for a tamer who is also affectionate and strong" she says with a smile. Ichigo was blushing at the Adonis comment. "Soo ichi-kuun lets shower together." She said with a perveted gleam to her eyes that ichigo was sure he was gonna hate in the future. "_or love im not sure_" he thought. " fine lets go ame-chan we gots stuff to do today anyways" he answered.

Two showers later, thanks to them getting "dirty" in the first shower, thanks to amelias suggestion at corrupting ichigo to "get him used to this world" although she just wanted to enjoy her alone time with him more and more. Now we find ichigo all cleaned up heading towards the pokecenter to register Amelia.

Walking in the center greets him to the sight of tamers and trainers waiting to heal their pokegirls or set their new girls up for a taming cycle. Walking up to the nursejoy he said."I would like to register my first pokegirl please." " why didn't you receive your first girl from your professor of your town?" she said. " I was given an empty ball because I was late that morning and he already handed three other tamers their girls." He answered having already planned a backstory. " well be sure to be able to keep appointment times in the future please then sir, ok ill need your pokedex and the ball of the girl you wish to register please." She said. " here you go mam." He handed his dex and ball over.

"ok lets see ichigo kurosaki, blue league, government clearance, and alpha of his harem name: Amelia, Species: Articunt….. Level: 100…umm excuse me sir I need to contact the gym leader of this town as this is above me." She said. " I understand" he sighs. "ok ill be right back." She answered.

After a few moments she returned "please wait here mr. kurosaki as Erika will be here momentarily." She said. After waiting for a few moments Erika in her green kimono shows up. " is a mr. ichigo kurosaki here?" "hai that's me" ichigo answers. "please follow me as we will need to talk before you can get registered." Deciding not to cause trouble ichigo follow Erika to her gym with the whole town wondering why their gym leader Erika is leading some guy to her gym.

Arriving at the gym ichigo marvels at how beautiful it is it looks like a greenhouse and mansion combined. "now mr. kurosaki this is a serious situation as there has never been a tamer to tame a legendary as their pokegirl, and as such you will be required to show proof that you can control her and proof that what is really in that ball is a articunt." She said. " hai" he answered by tossing his ball in the air. Revealing the beauty that is Amelia. All around the gym you here gasp and shocks of awe from the apprentices and townspeople that followed them. Standing right there in front of them is a legendary pokegirl.

" I see you were not lying, very well in order to prove that you can control her we will have a one on one gym battle which will be official and reported, afterwards you will be required to obtain the eight baqdges of this region to show your worthiness of her." She said " also you will have to face the elite four and win you are not required to face the champion but you can should you choose to." She said. " yea that's fine I get it, I am assuming the government will be wanting me to report every once in awhile?" he ask. " yes so we can check up on Amelia here." She answers.

" now without further ado let us battle" she says while throwing her most cherished pokegirl out. The girl that came out had dark skin with red hair intermingled with mushroom petals she was wearing a long battle kimono that looked to be made out of dark leaves. She stood at about 5'1 and had red colored eyes. Ichigo flipped open his pokedex and read the information on this pokegirl

**LEVEL 80 VILE BLOOMS, the Poison Flower Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Poison/Plant  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: Sunlight (small amounts), Water, Minerals and Nutrients from soil  
Role: Arousing other Pokégirls, Soil regeneration, Subduing feral Pokégirls, Attracting feral Pokégirls  
Libido: Average to High (moonlight based)  
Strong Vs: Electric, Fighting, Plant, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Ice, Psychic  
Attacks: Leech (roots), Lust Dust, Buttsprout, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Leaf Shield, Sweet Scent  
Enhancements: Lunar Regeneration, Night Vision  
Evolves: None (special – see below)  
Evolves From: Gloomy (Venom Stone)  
The alternate final evolution of Oddtits is Vile Blooms. Her petals are thicker, and she gains a fourth petal that has to be flipped back or it covers her face. Using her hair-roots, she can actually stand these petals out and provide shade for herself (being thicker, her petals aren't as sensitive to sunlight as they used to be), with an effect similar to a woman's parasol, or those silly 'hat umbrellas'. Her bust is now proportional to her figure, usually a D or larger, and reasonably firm, needing no support (although they don't stand as proudly as a Venuswhore's breasts).  
When she evolves to Vile Blooms, she has considerably more confidence, both for a (finally) proportional figure, and the fact that her Tamer thought she was worth going to the trouble/expense of getting her a Venom Stone. With her increased bust size and ability to shade her eyes (she normally has her head-leaves propped up like a parasol) she actually prefers positions that let anyone around see her breasts. Once evolved to Vile Blooms, her sense of self has grown enough that she will actually seek the Alpha spot, although if a competent Alpha already has the slot, she won't necessarily -push- for the slot.  
Again, her attacks don't seem to change, just become stronger and/or more useable, and her Sweet Scent is generally always going unless she specifically -want- it to stop. Experiments with Moon Stones give similar results as with Gloomy, the stone is absorbed, and the Pokégirl gains the ability to light up but little else. Given the relative scarcity of Moon Stones and Vile Blooms (not as popular an evolution as the Belle Awesome) research is limited. However, one notable exception exists. The Harem Master, Mistress Erica from Celadon, has a Vile Blooms that has both Moon Light and a Moon Beam (see below). She is the only Tamer to have such a Pokégirl, and will not let researchers have her for study for some reason. The attack seems similar to a Solar Beam, only without heat, and is devastatingly effective to anything hit. It also can be used every other round, so long as enough moonlight (natural or Pokégirl generated) is present and the user doesn't seem completely incapacitated (dodging and such but apparently no attacks) making it considerably better than a Solar Beam under many circumstances.  
Like her earlier evolutions, Vile Blooms has some soil nourishment abilities, and faster healing with soil resting, but her lunar regeneration is twice as good as Gloomy's...although she can't heal as fast as a Venuswhore.  
Feral Vile Blooms are dangerous, as not only do they draw wild Buzzbreasts and such, and spread Lust Dust and Buttsprout, but they occasionally spread Sleep and Poison powder as well.  
No known cases of Thresholding directly to Vile Blooms exist.  
(Additional Notes)  
The evolved Vile Blooms owned by Mistress Erica of Celadon is a combination of effects, similar to evolving a Venuswhore. The Vile Blooms must have rested in moonlight (for elevated libido), be Tamed (to orgasm), have at least a low-level Delta bond with her Tamer, and must come in contact with a Moon Stone (her Mistress was going to give it to her as a gift afterwards), all while still being in moonlight (either natural or that of a "moonstoned" Gloomy or Vile Blooms, hers was natural moonlight).**

" nice so she is also a psychic type thanks to that ritual huh?" he ask. " yes she is I see that you have high clearences to be able to get that." She answered. "yes I have government access which is how I found Amelia" he said following his backstory. " well let us battle she says ." at the signal of the referee the girls took off to begin their battle.

(AN: first ever fight scene) Amelia flew up high and shot an ice beam directly at the vile blooms. The vile blooms took the attack and was hit hard sending her flying across the arena, but was able to get back up and used sleep powder only for Amelia to blow it away with her wings. Seeing her dust cancled the vile blooms knew she wouldn't be able to win so decided to use her trump and charged a moon beam up. Seeing what she was doing Amelia whipped up a blizzard and they both unleashed their attacks. The blizzard being a superior element plowed through the moon beam and hit the vile blooms freezing her in place. The ref seeing this called the match " Win ichigo kurosaki and Amelia!" " you did great ame-chan im proud to be your tamer!" ichigo shouted. He was glomped by Amelia " aww thanks ichi-kun but we will need to start training together so you don't stand there and just look while I battle." She said. " heh sorry things kinda rushed ya know" he said nervously.

" well it seems you win mr. kurosaki here is your badge I suggest you head towards fuschia next, and one more piece of advice you will have many orginzations after you since it will be public knowledge that you have her now." She warned. " thank you for telling me but I will never let anyone touch ame-chan. " he said will all confidence. Amelia blushed at this and hugged ichigo tighter. " lets go ame-chan we got lots of things to do and prepare for, especially all the publicity this is going to get" he said with a sigh.

Immediatley after they left the gym the were swarmed by the townspeople, tamers, and reporters, all wanting to know how he got a legendary, and a bunch of questions that made ichigo blush, much to the reporters like knowing the answer having seen that . They said they had to go and rushed out of town and into the forest to get away from the crazy reporters.

Having traveled for a couple of hours the set up camp and ate(ichigo bought all the things he needed in celadon) and worry about to get ready to rest for the night when the heard a loud scream. Ichigo rushed to the forest to come upon a sight of a tamer and his pokegirls battling, more like beating and trying to rape if you asked ichigo, a tigress who looks to be wounded. Having seen enough ichigo rushes in and plunges his sword straight into the male that was undoing his pants to get the tigress and then proceeded to slaughter all the girls who were trying to kill him for killing their tamer. After he was done he walked over to the tigress who was hunched up against a tree trying bury her face in her knees and was crying. " are you ok?" he ask(stupidly). She tried to run away but her injurys were preventing her from doing so. He walked up to her and used the technique unohana taught him to heal her injurys. The tigress was scared to think that he was about to kill her when she saw his green hands and started to feel good again. Relieved that he was so nice unlike that other guy and he healed her she started to feel flush and just leaped forward and kissed him pinning him to the ground. Ichigo was too shocked to think anything or to move he never noticed the smirk across amelias face as she put herself in her pokeball to not watch this as she knows where this is going.

LEMON WARNING:

Not wanting play around right now as she to worked up she stripped ichigo of his clothes and started to rub his dick to get him hard. As he was hard now she aimed his manhood and plunged it straight into her feeling her up and started ride him like he was only thing in the world to her. Having experienced things with Amelia ichigo started massage the tigresses breast and was sucking on her neck, causing her to go into a blissful high. Flipping her over ichigo started to pound his dick deep into her walls at a fervent pace. Finally when she had too much her walls tightened around his dick and she cummed, causing him to cum inside her as well.

LEMON END

Before he could pass out in exhaustion along with her he noticed their were four rocks surrounding them in a diamond shaped pattern the rocks were a Dream stone, a Mana crystal, a Diamond, and a moon stone. The stones fell out of the trainers bag that he killed. They all arced up into a white fire flame pillar and surrounded her body and entered her causing her to disappear into a bright light. When the light died down she was completely different Covered in white fur with black stripes, atop her head were two ears with the same pattern she had a tail behind with the pattern as well, she had black hair that went down to her back, her breast were at an even c cup size. Deciding to figure out what happened he flipped open his pokedex and scanned her. The results shocked him.

**LEVEL 70 WHITE TIGRESS, the Mystic Grandmaster Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human/Animorphic  
Element: Fighting/Magic  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: Normal  
Role: Combat, Teaching  
Libido: Above Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost, Dark, Normal, Bug, Poison, Fighter, Stone, Steel, Electric  
Weak Vs: Flying  
Attacks: Absorb, Chi Blast, Chi Healing, Counter, Energy Blade, Focus, Focus Energy, Magic Fist, Evade, Mirror, Saber Claw, Smile, Stone Palm, plus 4 other random fighter or magical attacks/defenses  
Enhancements: Functional claws, nightvision, enhanced strength (x6), enhanced speed(x6), enhanced senses of smell and hearing (stronger than a Tigress), enhanced agility and recovery time, enhanced stealth, Aura of Calm, resistant to poison, longetivity  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Tigress (E-Stone Ceremony, high level, strong bond with Tamer)  
Story this Pokégirl appears in: Slated to appear in Hopper Chronicles  
It has been known that a Tigress could become a powerful but uncontrollable Panthress due to mistreatment but it follows that the opposite should be true as well. The White Tigress is all this and more.  
A Tigress who evolves to a White Tigress becomes Very Near Human if she was not of that type before, gaining a bust size from the change. Her hair becomes pure white and appears completely human but she can morph into a Near Human at will. This form has cat ears, tail, eyes, and retractable claws. The form resembles that of a Tigress but with white coloration, enhanced beauty, and unusual grace beyond any normal Tigress.  
The Pokégirl is also able to eat human food instead of just meat. She has become less animalistic and more mystical in nature plus less prone to fall victim to her passions. That does not mean that she will be any less loving or passionate but she will desire spiritual love as well as just the physical.  
Taming will be less of an issue as her new self control and Aura of Calm will greatly lessen the need for taming. This can be an incredible asset for Tamers with many Pokégirls that require frequent attention and make a White Tigress very valuable.  
A Tigress is wild and a White Tigress is that wildness channeled, making her an even more dangerous opponent. Her inner control is great and makes her impossible to have her mind read by psychics. In combat the White Tigress is a point of calm in a storm, normally unruffled by anything their opponent does. That does not, however, prevent her from trying to fluster her opponent if she thinks it to be more efficient to enrage them. Her preferred style is to Evade, conserving her energy until a time comes where she can deliver a special attack to maximum effectiveness. Combined with her ability to Absorb energy attacks this makes her a difficult opponent to pin down.  
This Pokégirl possesses a wide range of fighter techniques and some magical that make her a difficult opponent to beat.  
The White Tigress appears to have little difficulty against Ghost or Dark types, being very resistant to the negative energies those kinds of Pokégirls have, and those who try to hunt her will more likely become the hunted. Should a Panthress be discovered this Pokégirl would be the one most likely to handle her best.**

**Ceremony Description**

**Elemental Stones Needed: Dream Stone, Mana Crystal, Diamond, Moon Stone  
Area &amp; Time Conditions: A place of spiritual enlightenment, like a temple, or a respected Pokedojo that has produced many skilled Pokégirls, preferably in a mountainous region but not necessarily. When is not really important as long as it is night but the sky must be clear and the stars shining down—if the moon is full and the night calm will improve the possibility of evolution.  
Ceremony Itself: In a flat area that has some access to view the night sky and/or moon, the four stones must be placed on four pedestals or stands that bring the stones around three to four feet. The pedestals most be arranged in a square with them at the corners, Dream Stone opposite Moon Stone, and Mana Crystal opposite Diamond.  
With no one but her Tamer watching, the Tigress will go to the middle of the square and wait for her Tamer's command to begin. She may wear a gi or nothing at all according to the Tamer's wishes. Once the Tamer orders her to begin the Tigress must silently practice her martial arts fighting skills in the evolution stone arena. Neither Tamer or Pokégirl can speak during this time.  
If the evolution happens it will occur no less then one hour after starting and no more than three hours. The stones erupt into four pillars of pure white fire that arc down to surround the Pokégirl. All the stones are of course consumed when this happens. Once the fires fade the Tigress will have become a White Tigress.**

She walked up to ichigo and touched his pokeball and went inside of it and it clicked with the sound that signaled she was his now. Letting her out he said " well hello my names is ichigo kurosaki and what is your name?" " Its Arianna I heard humans say that name once and I decided I liked it" she said in a serene tone. " well welcome to the team now lets get you dressed and up to speed."(AN: she evolved during her taming so that's why she can still talk and isn't going through tamer shock.) After spending an hour telling who he was and their goals she was excited to have such a powerful master and a little intimidated to know her alpha was Amelia and they were gunna fight typhonna in three years. She was dressed in short jean shorts with a plaid bikini like top to be able to fight better as she is a fighting type.

After the tale Amelia came out of her ball and said with a smirk on her face " ready for round two ichi-kunn with both of us." She cooed in his ear with the last part. He blushed and gulped as Arianna smirked as well knowing he was a prude and saying she was gunna break him out of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And done well how did you like it? Let me know by reading and reviewing please oh and before you ask mr. guest number one im pretty sure she was an oc pokegirl and not from the original universe

So far ichigos harem is this

Articunt(articuno) lvl 100 name: Amelia

White Tigress lvl 70 name: Arianna

Three more spots open to be in his harem as I already have the next girl planned pm me your choices and I will give credit where credit is due for the choices if the make it and with later!


End file.
